Parte de mi
by Gamine AL
Summary: La sombra de un amigo va màs allà de eso. No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero se que lo que necesito ahora es a Gale, no como amante, si no como el amigo que una vez fue.Por que el es esa parte de mi que aun me hace falta.


**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Hunger Games" y los personajes de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins , pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

El sol se pone detrás de las colinas.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. ¿Hace cuanto, uno, dos, tres años? No tengo la más remota idea. He vivido todos estos años sin querer contar el tiempo, por que ,aun, en las noches, las pesadillas vuelven, y con ellas el temor de despertar en la vieja arena y dejar la seguridad de mi casa.

Pero nada se compara con esto. Por que mientras estoy aquí, oculta por el bosquecillo que rodea nuestro viejo punto de encuentro, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.

Él se levanta, derecho y con el cabello negro y liso despeinándose al viento. No lleva la vieja ropa de caza, ni el arco que alguna vez le regale, pero siun atuendo similar al que solía usar cuando cazábamos juntos, solo que esta ves las ropas se ven seminuevas y bien cuidadas, libres del polvo del carbón y los estragos del tiempo; pero su rostro luce diferente, mayor, más maduro que antes, pero menos rígido y más accesible, pero sin dejar de ser serio.

Como impulsada por una mano invisible, doy unos cuantos pasitos, sin apartar la vista de él, porque temo que ,si cierro los ojos, el se desvanecerá como un soplo de viento.

Una rama cruje bajo mis pies al romperse. Gale se vuelve de inmediato, alerta y expectante, como cuando cazábamos animales para sobrevivir. Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los míos, y los metros que nos separan parecen insalvables. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy corriendo hacia el, y Gale abre sus brazos, listos para recibirme.

Una vez más, siento como sus cuerpo delgado y musculoso se acopla al mío, y lágrimas que salen de quien sabe dónde comienzan a rodar por mi rostro.

─Catnip─susurra sobre mi cuello.

La simple mención del sobrenombre hace que llore con más fuerza. Es como si me trajeran de vuelta una parte que creía olvidada e inalcanzable.

─Ho, Gale, ¿Dónde has estado?─murmuro entre sollozos.

Y me separo de el, con las lagrimas aun frescas en mi rostro, mis manos vuelan a su cara, tocando y palpando lo que ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que en todo este lapso me parecía una ilusión. Siento la ansiedad en mis palmas, y una parte de mi espera que Gale se desvanezca en un sueño como muchas veces lo ha hecho Rue mientras vuela entre los árboles, pero eso no sucede: gale es real, y está aquí, conmigo.

─En el 2─ responde secándome las lágrimas y dándome otro abrazo.

─¡Eso ya lo se!─exclamo─ ¿Por qué no habías venido?, me has hecho falta.

Gale se queda callado. Y se que por que no responde, por que ambos pensamos lo mismo. Ambos pensamos en Prim, en como mi hermana se convirtió en una antorcha humana, y como la bomba que la mato fue diseñada por el.

Una parte de mi se enciende, pero en seguida recuerdo que no es con Gale a quien debo odiar; es a Snow, a Coin, porque ellos fueron los verdaderos motivos de todas las desgracias que aun rodean nuestras vidas. ellos fueron la causa de la muerte de mi hermana, ellos, no Gale.

─No fue tu culpa─ digo en voz baja.

─ Pero aun así lo veo todos los días, En mi mente, en mis sueños. La veo, Katniss, veo a Prim morir todas las noches de la misma forma.─ dice mirando a otro lado─. No estaba listo para verte. Creía que me odiarías el resto de tu vida─dice tristemente.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que el no se a dado cuenta de que la vieja Katniss se ha ido, y no volverá. La vieja Katniss que no perdonaba se fue gracias a Peeta,, quedo enterrada y con ella todo lo demás.

La expresión de Gale es tristísima. Se lo que debe sentir, porque yo pase por lo mismo. Tomo mi bolsa de caza, y extraigo un gran libro de pergamino amarillento. Es el libro en el que Peeta, Haymitch y yo hemos trabajado durante mucho tiempo. Se lo enseño, y el lo hojea con cuidado y con una expresión de respeto en sus rostro. Una lagrima solitaria baja por su mejilla cuando encuentra las hojas pertenecientes a Finnick ,Boggs y a Prim.

Es la primera vez en la vida que veo que Gale llora, ni siquiera cuando su padre murió y el tuvo que recibir la medalla del valor por el. Pero claro, por que entonces, con tan solo catorce años la tenía que mantenerse fuerte por una familia entera.

─Tal ves deberías añadir a Madge─dice en voz baja.

─Madge─ murmuro, acariciando el lomo del libro─. Tranquila, amable y valiente. Mi amiga.

─La chica que te dio un nombre con su insignia─ dice Gale.

Y ambos recordamos esa ultima vez que le vendimos fresas y como el pinsajo significaba nada. Madge, su simple recuerdo me hace sentir mal, porque a pesar de todo, era la única amiga que tenía.

Esta oscuro para cuando volvemos a mi casa. Peeta está adentro, el olor del pan recién horneado inunda el jardín. Y cuando decido abrir la puerta, Gale se despide, tiene que regresar al distrito dos, con Hazelle y su familia.

Eso me toma por sorpresa, porque en el breve tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, jamás he planteado la posibilidad de perderlo, no tan lejos.

─¡Pero, no puedes irte, no ahora!─digo tratando de no llorar─. ¡Puedes quedarte, puedes vivir aquí y conseguir un buen trabajo!. Las cosas pueden ser como antes.

Gale sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño, justo como lo hacía cuando éramos dos cazadores furtivos.

─¿Es que no lo entiendes, Katniss?. Nada puede ser igual─ dice. Y en su tono identifico al chico que se dedicaba a despotricar contra un gobierno opresor. Pero hay algo más.

Y es cierto, por que en nuestras memorias están grabados los hechos de una guerra que no teníamos ningún derecho a vivir, los recuerdos de las pérdidas de seres queridos, las memorias de un tiempo funesto que tuvimos que afrontar y que nos obligó a sepáranos, a fragmentar nuestra amistad.

─Y nada puede ser igual de nuevo, porque tú estás con Peeta ahora, ya no me necesitas, no como antes─dice, con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos grises.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, comprendiendo que es lo que pasa, y le doy un último abrazo. No puedo ser tan creul, no puedo ser tan egoísta. Debo dejarlo marchar, porque se que en el fondo, aun me ama, y verme con Peeta sería demasiado para él. Quiero que sea feliz, que encuentre una chica adecuada, y que tenga los hijos de los que me hablo una vez, es por eso que tomo mi decisión.

Gale debe marcharse, debe olvidarme y lo màs importante, debe ser feliz.

─Tal vez no como antes, pero si te necesito─ susurro antes de que se valla─. Aun sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, y espero con ansia el día en que vengas visitarme con un bebé en brazos y una chica linda a tu lado.

Gale me mira unos instantes y luego sonríe, y entonces me parece ver de nuevo al chico de dieciocho años al que deje antes de irme por primera vez al Capitolio.

Y mientras Gale se marcha por la calle llena de primroses, lo entiendo.

Aquello de que la vieja Katniss se ha ido para siempre es mentira. Por que Gale es esa parte de mí que quedó enterrada bajo las cenizas de una guerra funesta, es esa parte que de vez en cuando me permite volver al bosque para cazar, y es esa parte de mi que, a pesar de haber escogido a Peeta, sigue añorando la compañía del primo guapo que el Capitolio invento para mi.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, le hecho un ultimo vistazo a su espalda, y , como un recuerdo borroso, me veo a mi y a Gale, ambos de dieciséis y dieciocho años respectivamente, sentados en las colinas que rodean el distrito, contemplando el valle y comiendo pan con queso de cabra y moras.

Una sonrisa curva mis labios, y le digo adiós a mi amigo.

N. A:

Sigo experimentando en el Fandoom, no sean tan duras, chicas.

Un beso.


End file.
